01 Sayonara
by Kraya
Summary: In her last moments, she just had to wound him. Some friend. Death of an OC, non-romance. #01 of my challenge list.


_Bleh. Don't ask me who the hell is attacking them, or what they're doing. Or why they're doing what they're doing. Just know that it's evil and is causing the death of this chick._

_A quick go on Vylan.. She's a hybrid between a few different animals, so certain parts of her body are a bit.. ew. Like what were supposed to be wings on her back are just bones with flesh stretched over them. She originally led an unfulfilling life, until the Tails Doll became her master and took her to a more exciting life. That also gave her everyone she knows, including Shadow._

_I don't like how this came out. It's so rushed, and I don't even know what's going on. I just know that Vylan is teasing him in her death by saying what she did. This would be a lot better if the whole situation was explained. Oh well. Too bad._

_Song: "Sayonara" by Dreams Come True. Song itself has nothing to do with this, either-- it's a "girl loves guy, guy loves other girl" song._

_Date written:  
July 24th 2008 [I think]_

* * *

A slow-motion clip from a dramatic movie is what it looked like. Blood droplets spraying from cut veins; a body slowly descending from its upright position to the dusty floor; eyes steadily widening in realization that they were in fatal danger.

Finally, the high-pitched screech of pain echoing completed such a theatrical scene.

Just like that, they hit the floor in front of his eyes. Struggling for breath, the one who had fallen hurried to get back to their feet, a few mouthfulls of blood forcing itself from their mouth to the floor.

Before the slender figure could make another move, the watcher shouted.

"Vylan, stand down!"

The girl in question turned her head to him, grinning. A split second later, a thick glass case fell over her and her attacker. "I don't think I will."

A quick glance at the control panels harbored the reason for the glass casing– a poorly stitched together doll hovered over one panel, operating the various levers and keyboards to send the glass capsule out into space and detonate.

"No! Vylan, don't be stupid!"

"I'm not." With this, she slumped against the glass casing, watching as her opponent frantically clawed at the clear walls. The disfigured and fleshy failures of wings on her back spread in uncomfortable directions at the action and blood slid down with her from the wound.

"Don't you dare order that abomination to make another move!" The male hedgehog shouted, now up against the glass as well.

"Order him?.." Vylan asked, grinning again. "The Lord that gave me true life has ordered me to die." The small hybrid turned her head to him, "You would have me reject an order from that which gave me you?"

"Yes!" he shouted, "You're the one who said to not throw your life away so easily!" A gloved fist pounded against the glass. "Take your own damn advice!!"

Vylan shook her head, chuckling. "What kind of hypocrite would I be if I went and did that? Certainly not a good one." Another cough and wheeze brought up another splash of blood from her mouth. "It's me or all and you know it."

The two-tone was about to speak, but remembered words also spoken by this pathetic creature in front of him. "You're a fool." Both hands up against the glass, he leaned his head against it. "A fool for letting that thing control you; a fool for even saying that it gave me to you; a fool for.."

"Everything, I know."

A small tremor shook the room, signaling that little time remained. It shook the hedgehog to his knees, bringing him down lower and closer.

"I'm an even bigger fool."

"For what?"

"For letting you become my friend."

Weakly, Vylan laid her hand against the glass in roughly the same spot as his was and smiled.

"Don't smile."

"Don't frown."

A larger tremor and the capsule started to boost off of the space colony.

"Don't go!"

A wider, teasing grin spread across her face and her hand slowly fell from the glass.

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

_Vylan's name inspired by Dylan. It became a play on the word "Villain."_

_I really don't like how this came out._

_Just to further say the song is very off, here's a few lines from it:  
__"Sayonara, I don't want to see you now, you broke my heart.  
Sayonara, you didn't want my love."_


End file.
